1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening arrangement of a machine base and to a method of fastening a machine base of a machine.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Foundation anchors are normally used to fasten machines or other components on their foundation, which is usually precast from concrete. The anchor screws or bolts used in this case are screwed with their bottom threaded shank into threaded plates which are fastened in or to the foundation. With their top threaded shank, the machine to be fastened is fastened to the machine base by means of a nut. The foundation anchors in particular of large machines must be designed for the direct transmission of very large forces (usually malfunction forces) and prevent the machine from lifting from the foundation. In addition, compensating elements must be provided in order to be able to orient the machines or the entire machine set.
Such foundation anchors have been disclosed, for example, by the publications U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,947, DE-A-25 24 682, U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,733, DE-A1-42 27 924, DE-A1-41 39 387, CH-A5-676 876, DE-A1-43 35 485, DE-A1-100 09 072 or DE-A-2 011 468.
Many of these embodiments either use means for compensating for the height, or alternatively have wedges (CH-A5-676 876, FIG. 1) arranged for flatness compensation. However, a disadvantage with DE-A-25 24 682, DE-A-2 304 132 and DE-A1-41 39 387 is that the machine cannot be pushed over a flat surface onto the main foundation.
Publication DE-A-2 304 132 discloses a solution for anchoring an anchor shank in the foundation and for restraining the machine base. Furthermore, there is a spatially adjustable support which is vertically adjustable and is at the same time provided with an adjusting screw for the flatness compensation. Less advantageous, however, is the fact that, firstly, the support is cast in place in the foundation. Secondly, the anchoring parts project from the foundation during the installation. These anchoring parts are therefore a hindrance during the setting-up of the machine. In addition, there is a risk of injury due to the projecting anchor bolts.